Y otra vez mis puntos de vida se redujeron a 0
by AkaneSaotomeTendo
Summary: Cual fue la reaccion de Syaoran despues de que Sakura le redujera sun puntos de vida a 0? Y si la situacion se repite pero estan encerrados en un armario? pasen y lean senores y senoras!


Holaaa , estoy por aqui de nuevo con otra idea para nuestra parejita. Dije que un dia iba a escribir algo mas subidito de tono (no lemon no senores yo no puedo introducer esa class de imagenes en una pareja tan inocente como lo son Sakura y Syaoran) asi que eso para mi esta fuera de mi cerebro, no simplemente no puedo. Pero despues del capitulo 19 de clear y el microinfarto que sufrio nuestro Syaoran, tengo muy claro la idea de que esta llegando a su pubertad lol. Asi que al menos llegue a imaginarme algo asi…

Espero que lo disfruten, una vez mas, los personajes de mi historia no me pertenece, son propidad de las Clamp y solo hago eto para disfrute de los fans y del mio propio 😊

Oh una vez mas me meto en la cabeza de Syaoran y disfruto mucho de ello JOJOJO

-Gezzz, creo que otra vez no voy poder pegar ojo- dije agotado subiendome el brazo hasta la frente para apoyarlo ahi.

En mi mente se reproducian automaticamente los acontecimientos ocurridos haces unos dias en el colegio cuando Sakura me suplico que fuera con ella a yudarla con lo de los libros ilustrados. Yo habia dejado muy claro mis deseos de no querer participar, puesto las veces que habia puesto a mi mismo en escena no habia hecho mas que el ridiculo. –"Cuando hicistes de princesa estuvistes peculiar, pero de principe estuvistes estupendo-" dijo la voz de Daedouji en mis recuerdos. Y por supesto Sakura y Shinomoto lo confirmaron.

-Un momento, como Shinomoto sabia de eso? Acaso Daedouji le habia ensenado los videos?- tendria que preguntarle a Sakura sbre eso, penso enfadado.

Bueno ese no es el caso, lo que me tenia sin poder dormir fue lo que ocurrio despues. Cuando dije que no, y gire mi cabeza en senal de desaprobacion, senti como alguien me tiraba de la manga, cuando gire a ver, la vi. No era otra que la razon por la que no puedo dormir, mi preciosa novia, la cual me estaba suplicando con esos ojitos que fuera con ella, se veia tan bonita, sonrojada, rapidamente senti que todos mis anos de entrenamiento se fueron a pique en un momento. Ya no podia controlar mis emociones, senti muchisimo calor subiendo a mis mejillas y mi corazon latia a cien. No resistiendo mas el contacto visual mire hacia otro lado y le dije que iria con ella. Ella se puso tan feliz, y fue a buscar a su siguiente victima. Pose mi mano en la pared tratando de calmar mi corazon y mi cuerpo. Mientras escuchaba a Daedouji decir algo de que Sakura habia reducido mis puntos de vida a 0, y maldita sea que razon llevaba.

Y es que en el tiempo en el que Sakura y yo estuvimos separados hubo muchos cambios, quiero creer que madure y mejore y me hice mas fuerte, pero no se que pasa que cada que que estoy con ella siento que toda esa madurez y entrenamiento no me sirvieron de nada. Por que sencillamente cada vez que estoy con ella me inundan unos deseos incontrolables de abrazarla, y … Syaoran Li! Que estas pensando? Acaso quieres que el mayor de los Kinomoto deje a la familia Li sin el segundo en la sucecion, solo con lo que estas pensando en hacerle a su hermana?. Ciertamente tenia 13 anos, ciertamente habia empezado la secundaria y ciertamente sentia que estaba pasando por eso que los demas llaman "pubertad" y creeme no era divertido para nada.

La manana siguiente despues de nuestro vuluntario en el hospital fue normal, un dia aburrido de clases, una detras de la otra, lo mejor de cada dia era la hora del almuerzo, cuando todos los del antiguo grupo y la nueva alumna nos reuniamos para comer. Era agradable por que ellos son los unicos amigos que tengo, y que he tenido y los consegui gracias a Sakura. En Hong Kong tanto cuando era un nino como cuando volvi por esos anos lo unico que hice fue entrenar, no me dedique a entablecer relaciones de Amistad con nadie. Pero Tomoeda era diferente, tenia mis amigos y la persona mas importante para mi. Simpre me sentaba cerca de ella, aun que trataba de no parecer muy obvio, mi mirada se iba hacia a ella inconcientemente y es que hasta cuando come esta adorable. De repente me di cuenta que los labios de Sakura estaban manchados de alguna salsa que contenia su comida, asi que sin darme cuenta mis dedos estaban ya limpiandole sus labios.

-Hoeeee- grito Sakura sorprendida y super sonrojada.

-Perdon, es que tus la … labios estaban …- no pude ni acabar mi frase, mis puntos de vida estaban a 0 de nuevo.

-Podeis seguir, si aqui a nadie le molesta JOJOJO- dijo Daedouji divertida que llevaba grabando la escena desde quien sabe cuando.

Tengo que reconocer que soy de lo peor, yo el valiente Syaoran Li que no le teme a nada, menos a dar muestras de afecto, en publico o sin el. Y eso que me moria de ganas por esas muestras de afecto.

-Sus labios eran tan suaves..- el sonrojo volvio a aparecer y sali corriendo en direccion a mi clase.

El resto de la jornada fue mas de lo mismo y cuando llego la hora de la salida me dirigi hacia donde practicaban las animadoras. Me quede embobado mirando a Sakura, ciertamente el nuevo traje de animadora le quedaba genial y sus piernas… Syaoran Li! Me pegue un punetazo mental.

-Syaoran-kun!- decia la duena de mis pesamientos mientras corria hacia mi sonrojada y feliz.- Que haces aqui?-

-Queria ir a casa contigo- la sonrisa de Sakura aun se hizo mas grande.

-Entonces me esperas a que me cambie?-

-Claro- le sonrei, y ella se sonrojo y salio en direccion a los vestuarios.

Cuando Sakura estuvo lista, me levante de banco y me arme de valor para agarrarle la mano.

-Vamos?- pregunte

-Si-dijo toda sonrojada y tierna.

-MOCOSO YA PUEDES IR SOLTANDO ESA MANO ANTES DE QUE TE LA CORTE!-Grito el hermano de Sakura desde el otro lado del campo.

Sakura y yo nos miramos aterrados y salimos a corer en direction al colegio. Conociendo al mayor de los Kinomoto como lo conocemos provablemente liaria una muy grande y no tenia ni las ganas ni el animo de soportar a Touya Kinomoto en estos momentos. El pesado de Kinomoto seguia corriendo persiguiendonos, entonces pasamos por una clase que tenia un armario abierto y ayude a meter a Sakura y luego me meti yo y cerre la puerta. Aun podiamos escuchar a Touya gritar "Mounstro y Mocoso". Yo solo podia rezar para que Kinomoto no pudiera presenciar la energia de su hermana alli, igual con el enfado no la detectaria. Cuando los gritos se escucharon mas lejos, fui el momento de analizar la "otra" situacion. El armario donde estabamos era realmente pequeno y con poca luz, toda la luz que entraba era por la rendija de la Puerta mal cerrada. Sakura estaba ester mis dos piernas, abrazada a mi y completamente sonrojada. Obviamente el sonrojo no toardo en llegar a mi.

-Lo siento, cuando sepamos seguro que se fue saldremos de aqui- ella asentio.

-No se que esta hacienda mi hermanito aqui en el colegio- suspiro- lo siento mucho Syaoran-kun.

-No tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa- le sonrei- soy yo el que deberia armarse de valor y tener la "conversacion" con el-

-Conversacion?- pregunto curiosa.

-Si bueno, lo que estaba inentando decirte la otra vez en el acuario, ahora que tu y yo bueno ya sabes, estamos Sali….-maldito sea yo y mi timidez de nuevo.

-Sali?-pregunto curiosa

En ese momento escuche en ruido asi que puse una mano sobre los labios de Sakura, pasaron no se quizas 30 o 60 segundos, no podria decir pero cuando estuve seguro de que no habia peligro retire mi mano.

-Lo siento, de nuevo- dije

-Esta bien- me sonrio, uff esa sonrisa, y esta situacion, una mala convinacion.

Senti una punzada en mi pie, se me habia dormido, asi que lo movi un poco para cambiar de posicion a una mas comoda sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Al cambiar de posicion hice que Sakura se cayera sobre mi y nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centimetros. Sentia calor, mucho calor, hice el intento de moverme pero Sakura no lo permitio. Por el cotrario estampo sus labios a los mios, timidamente pero con decision.

-Mounstruo, vas vale que salgas, se que estas aqui en algun sitio, puedo sentirse- se oyo decir a Kinomoto.

Estuvimos asi, sin movernos por un rato, hasta que finalmente, su hermano salio. Entonces Sakura se retiro y bajo la cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo avergonzada, es que escuche a mi hermano y como estabas hablando creo que tu no lo oistes, y como estabamos tan cerca no podia subir el brazo, asi que no se me ocurrio nada mejor-

Juro que en ese momento senti mi corazon explotar, Sakura, mi Sakura era adorable y se estaba disculpando por haber hecho algo que yo hacia mucho tiempo que queria haber hecho, definitivamente no iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran asi.

-No tienes que disculparte por algo asi Sakura- dije apartandole las manos del rostro y acercando el mio para acortar distancias.

Nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo, esta vez no fue una estrategia para salvar el pescuezo, esta vez fue mutuo y muy muy agradable. Nos separabamos de vez encuando para recupear aire, nos sonreiamos y volviamos a besarnos. No se cuando tiempo pasamos en ese armario pero sin duda fue la mejor tarde de mi vida. Y una vez mas mis puntos de vida se redujeron a 0.

No se que paso con Touya Kinomoto, aquena noche fuimos salvados por Daedouji, quien en algun momento abrio el armario para encontrarse con nosotros besandonos, por supuesto ella estaba grabando. Agradecimos a Daedouji que nos salvara ese dia, pero definitivamente me habira quedado en ese armario con mi Sakura para siempre.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado! una vez mas intente hacer la historia muy acorde con sus personalidades, asi que si un dia las Clamp nos regalan un beso me imagino un beso asi, algo accidentado, o super inocente, por que a fin de cuentas estos dos son super inocentes y asi son como los queremos ^^


End file.
